


Этюд в невнятном размере

by WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018





	Этюд в невнятном размере

— Это невыносимо. Хоть вой.

Рассвет бил встающим солнцем прямо в окна лаборатории, подсвечивая нежно-розовыми бликами серые от недосыпа лица Тони и Брюса. Оба они стояли, упорно удерживаясь в сознательном состоянии лишь последними усилиями воли. Затухающими, как и разум Баки. 

— С прибрежных скал сверкал оскал под белою луной, которой втОрил твой печальный вой... — продекламировал в пространство Баки и задумчиво пошамкал губами. 

— Ну что за ересь, — страдальчески скривился Тони и так же страдальчески потер ноющие виски.

— Промолвил рыцарь в мрак, уверясь, что все услышанное — ересь, — Баки качнул ногой, задев простыню, укрывавшую кушетку, на которой он сидел.

Стив нахмурился уже в который раз за последнюю пару суток, прошедших с достаточно краткого, но впечатляющего их знакомства с Аморой.

— Я еще мог бы понять, если бы заклинание влияло на когнитивную функцию. Но ведь нет? — Брюс машинальным жестом смахнул несуществующую пыль с голографического монитора, проецирующего энцефалограмму Баки. 

— Идите оба вы в тот кабинет, — Баки оскорбленно ткнул средним пальцем куда-то в сторону и вернулся к наблюдению за довольно однообразными событиями за окнами.

— Когнитивная рекалибровка? — Тони красочно изобразил процесс.

— Не буде речь твоя неловка, уж пострадала б на лице та бровка! — встрепенулся Баки от созерцания утреннего города и пригрозил кулаком.

— Итак, — протянул Тони, поглядывая на сокрушенно вздыхающего, но упорно молчащего Стива. Тот лишь пошевелил бровями и снова мрачно затих. 

— Хотя понятно все и так, я показал бы вам всем фак, — злобно припечатал Баки и принял независимую позу, не столь внушительно смотревшуюся из-за пижамы, в которую его облачили перед нанесением контактного геля на тело.

— Джим, ты бы совесть имел! — Брюс с усталым негодованием покачал головой.

— Давно оставив эту кипу дел, я бы тебя всю ночь имел, — выделив интонацией с кем именно и чем конкретно предпочел бы заниматься вместо безрезультатных исследований самого себя и покореженных магией мозгов, Баки откинулся на поднятую спинку кушетки и скрестил ноги.

Тони подавился смешком, а Стив снова прикрыл лицо ладонью, мысленно считая минуты до возвращения так неудачно улетевшей на базу ЩИТа Ванды.


End file.
